Dragonborn and Dragon Master
by hic4win
Summary: Hiccup and his twin brother Elliott are put to the test when confronted by dragons at an early age. What could happen?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I started this years ago and have many chapters done already but I'll post one at a time and wait on feed back . I will warn everyone I have terrible grammar so please don't rip my head off for it. Well the story is based off of the series How To Train Your Dragon and is about two twins, Hiccup and Elliott. And to all the fans this is not a hicstrid. It kinda is because they are basically the same but they have some different traits that give them a flare.

The chapter titles tell you who's point of you you are reading from which is one of the twins or third person.

Elliott is a pure figment of my imagination mixed with a bunch of different ideas from other sources so I ask that you ask if you wish to use him in you're own stories. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Todays the Day

Today's the day

Its a cold morning as the sun slowly raised over the horizon. The icy chill swept across the sea and clashes with the waves as it splashes across the docks. The wood creaks as the wind blows through the cracks as if determined to press on. The dock leads to a trail around the side of the mountain, wooden ramps coiling around the face of the mountain. A village sits aside the mountain, houses scattered across the hills with many farms and livestock along the edge of the village. The steep hills are connected by wooden bridges and walkways. The mountain has two large doors that could allow even a giant through. The burley doors face the center of the village which is occupied by many shops. The shops had signs signifying its products being leather, fur, and a bakery. The village is quiet as if deserted long ago, not a single person can be seen. The wind creeps into the huts as if seeking the warmth inside and try to overcome it. As the sun slowly shines on the house on the highest hill in the village, a window flew open. A young boy thrusts his head out to admire the cold morning. He slowly inhaled and softly whispered to himself "Today's the day."

The boy has dark brown hair with bright blue eyes with a tint of green and has freckles across his face. Hes wearing a green tunic which had a patch of black cloth on his right shoulder and left chest. As he closed the window slowly in order to not wake up his brother that is across the room bundled under blankets. The room has two beds and two dressers on opposite sides of the room. The room is decorated with a shield above each bed and yak fur that covers the floor. The young boy shuffles over to his wardrobe and grabs his leather armbands, leather boots fitted with yak fur for comfort and a bag filled with herbs and other healing supplies. He left a note on the desk and ran down the stairs only to stumble into a giant man. The man turned around to face the boy, he is big even by viking standards. He had red hair that was braided back barely reaching his shoulder, a long thick mustache and beard with many braids to help maintain the large beard. His eyes are green, his cheeks are red and wearing his traditional viking helmet. He is wearing a green tunic with a fur cape and brown cloth wrapped over a chainmail, that stretches below his knees, around his waist that's tied up by a brown belt. "Where are you off to in such a hurry son?" The man asked with a great, deep scottish accent. The boy answers with a giant smile on his face as he reaches over to grab his hammer "Just gonna train in the woods with Astrid for a bit." The man shrugs and says "I know your training to be a viking but you shouldn't go exploring there are dangerous things out there. Astrid is a strong lass and can take care of herself but you can't. I have a lot of chief duties today and don't want to go searching the island for you." The little boy rolled his eyes and walked away saying "I know dad and don't worry. I'll be home later." As he walks to the door he can hear his father sigh. "Just don't go too far from the village." The man said sternly. "Yeah yeah yeah" the boy replied as he shut the door without looking back.

The boy runs towards the village and sees a large man hobbling up to him. The man is missing his right foot and left hand. His foot is a piece of wood attached to his leg that has been cut halfway down his shin. He has a 'L' shaped blade attached to his arm thats been cut inches past his wrist. The man is wearing a light brown shirt covered in soot with dark brown fur on top of his shoulders and back. His pants were horizontally brown and tan stripes and bands wrapped around his forearms. He is bald but hides it with his helmet, which has long horns standing up and has a long braided mustache that extends to his hip. He yells to the young boy with his very thick accent "Eliott, happy birthday lad." The man picks Eliott up and hugs him. "Haha thanks Gobber." Elliott says as he hugs him back. Gobber lets the boy down and exclaims "Today you're a man, it's not everyday you turn ten. I can't wait to show you and your brother how to smith." "Me to but can it wait till tomorrow? I'm meeting with Astrid in the woods. She's gonna help me train so I can defend myself." Gobber looks at him and laughs hysterically. He calms down a little before apologizing "Sorry lad I didn't mean to interrupt your date. Don't worry go have fun I'll see you tomorrow." Elliott blushes and rebuttals as he runs off and waves goodbye "It's not a date, just training. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Elliott's Birthday

Elliott's Birthday

As I ran through the village I noticed that some people were starting to do their chores or getting their shops ready. As I ran by some of the people I could hear them congratulating me for my birthday which made me happy and a little disappointed. While I ran through the trees all I could think about was how my own father didn't remember my birthday. The further I ran the deeper I fell into my own thoughts, and not thinking about my surroundings. I hear a loud thud in front of me, which startled me. I fall backwards and look up to see a giant axe, the size of my body, lodged into the trunk of a tree inches from me. I hear a gasp and look over to see a cute blonde girl staring at me with her bright crystal blue eyes wide. She is wearing a blue and green shirt with a fur skirt and fur boots. Her hair was tied back in a braid leaving only her bangs to sway across her face. She is the same age as me, her birthday was a couple months ago. She ran up to me and shouted in a panic "Oh my thor, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you ok?" It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened and I realized I ran into our training spot where we practiced throwing our weapons. "Yea I'm ok Astrid. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was. I guess I'm lucky you never miss." I said with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh at me. She held her hand out to help me up and I accepted it .

I quickly stood up and we started walking over to a clearing nearby. When we got to the clearing I could see a giant backpack that I assumed belonged to Astrid. There were leaves scattered across the floor and all of the trees were marked by weapons that we practiced with. I heard a low growl out of nowhere that made my hair stand up and sent shivers up my spine. "What was that?" Astrid whispered to me as she positioned herself to defend me. You could see the fear in her face which terrified me more than anything. The fact that she was afraid of the noise scared me more than anything. Everyone in the village knows her as Astrid the strong or Astrid the fearless but i know her as one of my closest friends. I didn't want her to be scared so I ignored the sound and I smiled at her and said "That sounds like like my Dad's stomach when I forget to cook dinner." I laughed which brought a smile to her face. "So would you care to tell me why you are so frightened?" I asked trying to keep the mood as happy as possible. When I looked into her eyes I could see a sadness that she was hidding and didn't want to let be known. "You know you can tell me anything." I interjected as she was pondering if she should release her hold of her secret. She looks down and sighed heavily and said softly just barely over a whisper "How do you read my mind so easily." I smiled at her remark and merely replied. "I dont know just a hunch." She looked at me questionably and then back at the ground. "I've been having this dream that you were killed in the forest next to a waterfall by a dragon and I wasn't there to help you defend yourself. That's why I asked you to let me train you so I can rest easy knowing you can hold your ground." She said with such sadness, and fear that it caught me off guard. I couldn't help but be happy that she care but at the same time didn't want her to worry.

I decided that i should give her peace of mind, so i walked over to Astrid's axe that was still lodged into the tree. "Arent you going to say something?" Astrid asked with my back still to her. I answered as I pulled the heavy axe from the tree "Yes but let me show you something that not even my own twin brother knows about me." I could see the confusion on her face as she tried to guess what it could be that no one has ever known. I concentrated on the axe calculating the weight, the balance and the amount of strength i had to apply to the weapon. I looked up at a tree that was only fifty feet away and calculating every last detail i could. i breathed deeply as i had finally finished my thought process. I lunged forward rolling across the ground and using my momentum to hurl the axe at the tree.

I closed my eyes hoping that i did the math right in my head and hoping I didn't look stupid. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a giant hole in the tree that i threw the axe at and can see the axe embedded in a tree behind the one I threw at. I looked over to see Astrid mouth ajar and utterly speechless. I laughed and walked over to her as she was still staring at the tree as if frozen in time. I poked her in the shoulder trying to get a reaction and she snapped out of her trance. "How did- When did- Hooooooooow?" She shouted still wide eyed and pointing at the tree. "I just have to do a little math in my head and find the targets weak spot. I'm nowhere near as strong as you or anyone our age but I'm smart enough to make up for it. So I don't want you to worry about me dying, cause your not getting rid of me that easily." I explained it as best as I could because I didn't fully understand it all too well either. As i finished she punched me in the arm. "Owww what was that for?"I asked while rubbing my bruised arm. "Thats for keeping secrets from me." She snapped and out of nowhere she hugged me while whispering "And that's for easing my mind."

"Oh I almost forgot, happy birthday Elliott." She said as she hugged me again. I smiled and looked up to see giant red eyes peering through the bushes. My heart dropped into my stomach as fear took over my body I looked down at Astrid and found that she hasn't noticed it yet. I can't let Astrid know about it and I must keep her safe. I thought of a plan and stepped back looking her in the eyes and smiled. "Thanks it means alot to me. But since you don't have to worry lets go back to the village and celebrate with my brother." I advised. "Sounds good to me but i doubt Hiccup is even awake this early." She said while crossing her arms still looking into my eyes. "Well lets go find out." I said as I slowly walked in the direction of the village. I then heard her gasp and what sounded like her dropping her bag from behind me. I looked back to see her staring at the red eyes and a shadowy figure that was easily ten feet tall that was in the shadow of a tree. I ran in between her and the figure in my desperate attempt to protect her."Astrid, I need you to run and get my dad while I distract it." I whispered back to her while staring at the figure waiting for the slightest movement. "No i can't leave you to die like in my dream." She whispered back in an angry tone. "Its either you get my dad and then they can save me. Or we both take a stand and possibly die together." I snapped back and smiled at her before continuing "Besides I can't concentrate when you're here." "Fine." She said admitting defeat. I stared at the figure while reaching for my hammer that was strapped to my back."Ok on the count of 3 run to the village. one, two, three." I said quietly and she bolted to the village. The figure moved as if wanting to chase after her but as I saw it move I threw my hammer at it. My hammer landed squarely in the center of its blood red eyes and it let out a deadly ear bleeding roar. I sat there frozen in fear from what i had just heard from the mysterious figure. The blood red eyes darted to me as if examining its target as it slowly approached me. When it stepped into the clearing I could see it and fear took over my body entirely. It was a Monstrous Nightmare, a flame class dragon that only the strongest of vikings could defeat. It lit itself on fire as it was about to charge at me. I ran to where Astrids axe was, that was still lodged in the tree and I ripped it out of the tree. I looked back to see the beast chasing me and continued to run as fast my legs could carry me. The dragon was still chasing me as I ran through bushes that were cutting my face and ripping my clothes with thorns. I could see a clearing through the trees and as I got close I stumbled upon a cliff with waterfall. I look back to see the dragon has cornered me against the cliff and it slowly built up gas in its mouth like it was trying to force fear into me before killing me. I couldn't move fear had taken over me and all i could see was my life flashing before my eyes. The dragon shot its fiery breath at me but i managed to block most of it with Astrid's axe. My left arm and shoulder was caught on fire and the force of the blast sent me flying over the cliff, into the waterfall. I fell into a cave that was hidden behind waterfall and flew into a giant nest filled with leaves,twigs and three large eggs. I couldn't comprehend what was happening I look up to see a skrill and I nearly wet myself at the sight of the terrifying beast. The skrill is a strike class dragon which is one of the deadliest and strongest dragons in the world and no one has ever killed one on our island. This dragon is known for controlling lightning and its only weakness is to fully submerge it in water. Too many thoughts were streaming through my head as the beast stared at me. I could feel an agonizing pain throughout my whole left arm, which brought me back from the fear to concentrate on the problem at hand. I grabbed Astrid's axe with my right hand and i slowly stepped back which startled the beast, which caused it to attack. The beast flew at me as i braced myself and I swung the axe at its wing. The skrill flailed as it fell but the momentum of its attack pushed us out of the waterfall. I pulled the axe out of the dragons wing as we were falling into the skrill and I landed in the water but the current of the waterfall pushed us deep underwater. I can see the skrill below me as it tried to shoot a bolt of lightning but it could not overcome its weakness. I could feel my lungs screaming at me to give them air. I search for the skrill in the water again but it disappeared. When i determined that it was clear I swam to the surface with all my might. Swimming proved to be difficult with the oversized axe in my hand and my other arm completely covered in burns. I could see the light at surface of the water and I couldn't take the pain in my lungs anymore. My body tried to inhale against my will causing my lungs to fill with water. When i reached the surface i coughed up all the water and was frantically trying to replenish the air in my lungs. I swam to the closest piece of land and dragged myself out of the water. I stood up while gripping my axe tightly with my right hand. My left arm was hanging limp from my shoulder as if it were asleep. I looked at the axe and was judging its weight, balance, and how much strength i had left in my arm. I really hope i can still do this, is the only thing i could think about as i readied for the beast to show itself. I looked all around the water and saw no marks saying that the beast left the water. Then i say bubbles float to the surface and I couldn't tear my eyes from that one spot. There was an unsettling calmness and all of the bubbles dispersed slowly. The dragon forced itself through the surface of the water catching me off guard. I lunged forward towards the beast and threw the axe, just like i did earlier with Astrid. The axe lodged itself into the skrills skull, killing it instantly but yet again the monster had too much momentum as it flew at me. It landed on me face first causing the axe to slash my right shoulder and causing the beast to lay ontop of me. I couldn't move from under the dead dragon or even move my arms as the pain was getting worst and worst. The dragon's blue blood was draining on top of me and soaking into all of my cuts, burn and gashes. The blood actually felt warm and it almost felt like it was easing the pain. I looked up at the sky it was already late in the evening and all I could think about was at least I was able to keep Astrid safe. I feel dizzy, lightheaded, and nauseous because of the blood loss and the pain throughout my body. I looked back down at the dragon and felt sorry that I had to kill it. All it was doing was protecting its eggs. I started to cry at the thought that I took their mother just like a dragon took mine. I was soaked in dragon's blood and I slowly drifted into sleep from exhaustion.


	4. Hiccup's Birthday

**Hiccup's Birthday**

 **I wake up to someone laughing loudly downstairs and the sound of someone coming up the stairs. I look out the window and I can tell that its the afternoon judging by the sun. I slowly rolled out of bed and look over to see Gobber barge through the door. "Happy birthday Hiccup, Why are you still in bed?" The big man said with much excitement. "Elliot usually wakes me up so i don't sleep in too late." I said still half asleep and yawning. "Oh well he left bright and early to go see Astrid." Gobber said as he sat down on Elliot's bed facing me. "Oh sounds like he's gonna have a fun birthday." I said thinking of how I can have fun on my birthday. I look for my fur vest and i found it on my desk next to a note.**

 **Hey Hic**

 **Happy birthday bro. I wish I could have told you this morning before I left. I thought you would have liked to sleep in a bit so I didn't wake you up like usual. I'm off in the woods training with Astrid. Ill be home in the evening and I'll give you your gift when i get back.**

 **Love Elliott**

 **P.S. If i don't come home tonight Astrid did it. Which means you owe me your shield.**

 **I laugh at the note and I can hear thunder in the distance. "Is it already storm season?" I asked as i walked over to the window to see giant jet black clouds cover the sun and fully envelop the sky. Gobber hobbles off the bed and looks out the window to see the storm clouds. "No lad we arent even in winter yet and I have never seen a storm this early let alone that big." Gobber said as his jaw drop at the sight of the storm. I look out the window and can see Astrid running frantically, as if running from death itself. I can hear astrid scream at the top of her lungs "Hiccup get your dad, Elliot is in grave danger! Hurry!" My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head and I can hear the large viking behind me yelling to me, "Come on hiccup." We ran down the stairs and Gobber grabbed my dad by the back of his shirt pulling him through the front door. "Gobber, what in Thor's name are you doing?" He shouts while trying to stand straight. "Stoick, Elliott is in danger." He announced while looking at my dad with the most serious face. My dads face went from anger to utter shock. We stopped in front of Astrid and my dad asks "what happened?" She took a second to catch her breath and then responded. "Elliott and me were training and a dragon was watching us. It tried to attack but Elliot stood his ground to make sure I got away and to get you. By the shadow of it and the eyes it looked like a monsterous nightmare but i'm not positive." My dad shouted to the village as she finished, "Everyone search the island. Elliot is in the forest fighting a monsterous nightmare alone and needs help." Everyone grabbed their weapon and started to run to the forest. Dad looked back at Astrid asked. "Can you show me where you were?" Astrid nodded her head and started to run into the forest, followed by Gobber. Dad looked at me and said "Stay close or go back to bed." Before I could say anything back he runs after the two. I looked up at the sky as it started to rain and ran right after my dad.**

 **We caught up to Astrid and she stopped in a clearing that was covered in burns. "This is where me and Elliot were attacked." She said with a very scared and depressed look on her face as she looked around. Gobber and me looked around and I found Elliotts hammer. "Well i gotta give this to my boy he can put up a fight. " My dad said as he pointed down a path of broken tree branches and burn marks scattered across the floor. I strapped the hammer to my back and ran down the path as fast as i could with Astrid right behind me. After what felt like hours we found ourselves at the top of a cliff overlooking a waterfall. Astrid sprints to the edge of the cliff as fast as she could and screams. Gobber, dad and me run over to the edge and look down and see the Elliot underneath a skrill, motionless, pale and covered in blood. Gobber and Astrid jump off the cliff into the water without a second thought. Im standing there with my dad looking at Elliots expressionless face. Tears are rolling down my face at the thought of never hearing my brothers voice or seeing his goofy smile ever again. I look over and see my dad staring at Elliott as if waiting for this nightmare to be over. It started to downpour which snapped my dad out of the shock of seeing his son dead. He looks at me and says with his voice cracking. "Hold on tight" He pick me up and without thinking I grabbed onto him as tight as i could readying myself for the worst. He jumps off the cliff and into the water next to where Astrid and Gobber landed earlier. I swam as fast as i could to where Astrid and Gobber were and when i got there Astrid had fallen to her knees crying as she punched the ground. Gobber examined the skrill to make sure it was dead and when he say the axe. He yelled over to Dad with tears in his eyes and his throat hoarse "Stoick, he killed the skrill. Help me get it off him." My dad and him pulled the beast aside to reveal Elliott. His face was cover in cuts and his entire left arm and shoulder was covered in burns that were already starting to boil and puss. There was a long gash from his right shoulder to his left hip and his body was covered in blue blood. Dad slowly walk over to him and dropping to his knee in front of the lifeless boy. He reaches his hand out to the boy and puts his ear to his chest attempting to listen for any sign of life. I can tell by the look on his face that he can't hear a thing and I could see Gobber hug Astrid as if to comfort her as she cried. I see villagers coming one by one with a sad look as they figured out what has happened. I can hear some of them whispering amongst themselves. "Did he kill the Skrill? How can someone so young do something that even the mightiest of vikings failed to do?" I can see my uncle Spinelout push through the mob of people that have surrounded us and he walked over to my dad. "Stoick, what happened here?" Spinelout asked with much concern in his voice for his older brother. Before my dad could answer Astrid stepped towards my uncle. "Elliott and I were training in the woods when we noticed what looked like a dragon watching us. Elliott told me he would fend it off while i got help. When we got here the dragon was dead and Elliot dead underneath that beast." She said with anger as she looked at the dragon's corpse. "How did Elliot kill the beast when he can't even throw a knife, let alone an axe?" Spinelout asked with a confused face as he looked at the dragon. Astrid stood there and stared at Elliot's face and answered his question. "He can throw my axe better than any viking I've ever met. He didn't want to let anyone know that he could do anything and pretended to be weak. I don't know why he did it but I can tell you this, he's the strongest boy I've ever met." She walked over to Elliott and knelt down by his side. Dad got up and walked over to me and hugged me. I can tell he was trying to hide his tears but i could tell that Stoick the Vast is crying. I hugged him back crying into his shoulder. It felt like we were crying for hours even though it was only minutes. My dad breaks the hug as he composed himself and walked over to Gobber and asked him, "Can you get the elder to ready him for the ritual for he died a warriors death."**

 **Gobber looked up at my dad and his face has covered in tears. "Aie I'll take care of it." He answered as he wiped his face with his armband. I walked over to Astrid and hugged her as she stared at Elliott, crying. "Come on Astrid, lets go home and help with the ritual." I said as i held my hand out to help her up. She leaned over Elliot and kiss him on his lips and got up on her own and walked away ignoring everything around her. I can hear thunder erupting over head as the rain poured down harder. I walked towards Gobber and hugged him as hard as i could. I cant believe this is happening, this has to be a bad dream. I looked at Elliott before I continued to follow Astrid and just as I did a flash of lightning blinded me. I looked for where the lightning stuck and it had stuck Elliott in the chest. "What in the world? I said confused and slowly walked to Elliott. Everyone saw the bolt of lightning and was looking at me as I examined it from a distance. I looked back to see Astrid and dad looking at me. "What happened?" I heard them ask me in unison . "It struck his -" I was cut off by another bolt of lightning that struck Elliot in the chest again causing me to jump away. I looked back and right as I did another bolt of lightning hit him. I strained my eyes to see what was happening. Lightning was hitting Elliott constantly causing most of the villagers to look away from the blinding light. I had to cover my ears from the deafening sound of the thunder that sounded like it could even reach Asgard. The lightning stopped causing an unnatural silence and no one dared to break it. I looked back at everyone and their eyes were glued to Elliott and their jaws wide open. I looked at Elliott and couldn't help but stare at the body of my dead brother. After a few second I can see his chest slowly rise and I ran to Elliott as fast as I could. I placed my head on his chest and I couldn't believe it.**

 **"I CAN HEAR HIS HEARTBEAT!" I screamed as loud as I could. Astrid ran to us without missing beat and placed her ear to his chest. "He's alive, he's really alive." She said as she held his cheek that were starting to gain a little color. Stoick ran to us and examined Elliott before yelling to the villagers. "We need a stretcher, someone get one quickly and someone get the elder. We need to tend to the bleeding." Everyone was standing there in shock, staring at Elliott. "NOW!" Dad screamed loudly which snapped everyone out of their trance. Gobber ran to the village to get the elder while Spinelout and three other vikings started to make a stretcher. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and swiftly cut Elliott's shirt off exposing the giant gash and massive burns. The burns covered the left side of his chest and his left arm but they aren't as serious as the gash. I ripped my shirt off and pressed it against the cut in order to stop the bleeding. Spinelout came over and placed the stretcher next to Elliott. The stretcher was made from two thick branches and several shirts tied together for extra support. Dad and I gently moved him onto the stretcher and tied a shirt around his chest to apply pressure as we carry him. Dad and Spinelout picked the stretcher up and they both sprinted to the village as fast as they could. I ran after them but couldn't keep the pace.**

 **When I got to the village I ran straight to my house but found no one there. I realized they would have kept him at the elders so I ran to the elders. I saw my dad leaving the hut and looked at me "Is he gonna be ok?" I asked hoping to hear good news. " He's still in very bad shape the burns and gashes can be healed but the problem is his blood. The dragons blood has integrated with his. The elder says his will to live and his heart will decide whether he lives or not."**


	5. Elliott's Awakening

Elliott's Awakening

I can feel an unbearable pain in my chest causing my eyes to shoot open. This pain is excruciating, i clenched my chest and could feel my chest was completely cover in bandages. I looked over to see Astrid sleeping in a chair with her head resting on a table and using her arms as a pillow. My chest started to throb again causing me to cry and bumped into a table next to the bed. Astrid's eyes opened as the noise startled her and her eyes lit up when she saw me. She jumped up and hugged me hard, too hard. I grunted hard as the pain in my chest started to throb again but this time a hundred time worst. I bit my lip as i tried to suppress the pain as best as i could. Astrid jumped back off the bed and looked at me worried. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're so injured." She said as she looked down at the floor and I could see a tear run down her cheek. I slowly reached out with the arm that wasn't covered in bandages and held onto her cheek.

I forced her to look at me and I wiped her tears with my thumbs. "You didn't do anything. I just wanted to prove that your dream wasn't true and that i could stand my ground just fine without you." I said with a giant grin on my face. Astrid looked at me with a smile of her own and then she punched me in right shoulder which caused my chest to throb hard again. Wait is my heart hurting when it beats faster. I thought for a second while i rubbed my shoulder and asked while i laughed, "Ow! Why do you gotta punch so hard?" "That's for making me cry." She said ignoring my pain and before continuing she grabbed the back of my head and kissed my forehead. "And that's for everything else." She looked into my eyes and was blushing hard and i could feel my heart skip a beat. My Chest felt like i was being stabbed constantly and it made my eyes go wide. I grabbed my chest again and bit my lip to try and overcome the pain. I couldnt the pain only got worse and no matter what i did it wouldn't stop. Astrid eyes went from sweet to worry as she saw me start to cry in pain. I forced myself out of the bed and tried to walk out of the room I could hear astrid scream from behind me. "Hiccup, Stoick hes awake. He needs help."

She ran in front of me trying to stop me. "Astrid i need to go outside now." I said as i clenched my chest again trying to find any kind of comfort with the pain. I sprinted past her and got to the front door. The door flung open revealing my Dad and Hiccup i tried to get passed them but my Dad blocked the path. "Where do ye thin your going? You should be in bed." He said with a slur, he had obviously been drinking. "I want outside." I said with so much anger in my voice at him. He was out drinking having a good time while I'm laying in bed hurt. I felt my heart race which caused even more pain. It was so painful i dropped to one knee. Hiccup stood in front of me and helped me up. I looked him in the eye and he looked into mine and nodded his head. "I think some fresh air will be good for you. Ill take him so you can go home now Astrid." He said calmly and without a word she walked off and waved goodbye sadly.

I walked out the front door and felt the cold night air hit my face and the exposed parts of my chest causing me to shiver. As i walked down the path from my house Hiccup ran up and placed a jacket around my shoulder. "So do you want to tell me what that was all about?" He said as I looked at him and laughed. "We really are twins. Yeah, I'll tell you but I need you to help me get back to the waterfall." I said looking up into the dark forest. "Fine. We can go in the morning. So care to share?" He said with a smile. I looked at him and smiled back before answering. " Well i figured out that my heart hurts more and more the faster it beats. And when I'm with Astrid, I'm so happy that my heart wont calm down. So I thought being outside will calm me down then dad had to pissed me off causing it to hurt even more." I said as i enjoyed the cold night air. "Do you remember anything after you killed the Skrill." He said with a confused look on his face. "No I don't remember anything after i was pinned. Why do you ask?" I answered him as i continued down the walkway. "You were dead. Astrid and dad were positive you were and then after we stepped away from you, you were struck by lightning constantly. You were brought back by the lightning and there was no burns or marks from it. The elder told me and dad that every day your heartbeat would slow down. We thought you were fading and it tore at us watching you suffer the past week."

He looked at me with great concern as he told me the tale. I stopped and looked at him as i said with a giant smile on my face. "Don't worry it'll take a lot more than a little lightning to keep me down." He rolled his eyes and laughed as we continued to walk down the path. I started to grow accustomed to the pain in my chest and it even started to feel like the more i walked towards the waterfall the better i felt. I wonder how bad the scar is, hopefully its not too bad. I felt the wrapping around my arm and chest start to loosen and then I looked back at hiccup. "Hey, do you mind helping me with these I think it needs to be re-wrapped." I asked and Hiccup didn't hesitate to help.

I took off the jacket and started with my arm as hiccup helped with my back. As i unrolled my arm i didn't see anything wrong with my arm from where i was burnt. The more i unrolled the faster I went trying to find where I was burnt. "Hic, how bad was i burnt?" I asked hoping that i wasn't going crazy. "Really bad the elder said you were gonna have a very discolored scar across your chest and left arm." He said calmly without noticing what i was seeing. I turned towards him and showed him my arm that showed no signs of being burnt. He stared at my arm as his jaw dropped. "What- How- I just looked at it yesterday and it was disgusting." He said as he grabbed my arm examining every inch to find some sign of a burn. I dropped the rest of the wraps and could see a giant scar from the gash that has completely heal. "That was still wide open when I changed your bandages yesterday. How could it have healed overnight." He exclaimed as he stared at my chest. I looked at him as i tried to understand everything and right as I was about to speak I felt the pain again. My chest clench down on my lung making me gasp as the pain worsened and I grasped my chest in a desperate attempt to calm the pain. I coughed up blood into my hand and the blood was glowing slightly before it dimmed and faded into nothing. I looked up at hiccup, who is silent with shock and as I looked at him i can tell he was scared.

The look on his face was enough to tell me that he was afraid of what i was turning into. We were inseparable and defended each other from people calling us Elliott the weak and Hiccup the useless. But now my own twin is afraid of me and that hurts more then my chest pains. I ran away straight to my house leaving Hiccup in the center of the village. When i got into the house i saw dad passed out on the couch with his clothes still on. I ran upstairs ignoring my dad and packed my stuff making sure not to leave anything behind. I say the note i wrote on our birthday and flipped it over. I started to write down when i heard Hiccup yelling for me outside as he was trying to find me. As i finished i heard the front door open and Hiccup yelled into the house' 'Elliott are you here?" I can hear him walk into the house and I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the window. When i got to the window i dropped my hammer on the floor and can hear Hiccup run up the stairs. I frantically grabbed the hammer and jumped out the window. I attempted to roll as i landed but could feel my chest hurting more and more making me land awkwardly. I jumped up and ran as fast as i could ignoring the pain from the fall. I managed to get into the woods and looked back to make sure hiccup wasn't following me. When i knew the coast was clear i ran as fast as i could deeper into the forest. The forest is so dark I can't see my own hand. I tried to make out the shapes of the trees and as i tried to focus a bolt of lightning stuck in the distance. The bright light allowed me to see only for only a second but it was enough to find the path. I ran down the path while lightning started to strike more and more.

I found myself at the bottom of the waterfall by the body of the Skrill I killed. I looked at her and i dropped to my knees as i could feel tears creep down my cheek. I leaned over to touch the beast and right as i touched the beast sparks of lightning came flying from its body straight to my hand. I lunged backwards frightened by what just happened and then looked at my hand. It didn't hurt it actually made me feel better. My legs didn't hurt any more and my chest stopped throbbing. I got up and reached out to the Skrill again but this time i was ready for the shock. I braced myself and placed my hand on the dragon again and sparks went flying from where my hand is on the dragon. I can't take my eyes off of the sparks, it was so mesmerizing. The sparks had a blue tint to it and coiled around my fingers and light slowly faded and disappeared. I looked at the beast and looked up at the sky as the thunder grew louder and louder. I can see bolts of lightning getting closer and closer as if on a warpath. I was about to run but was stopped by my own curiosity when lightning struck the dragon.

The lightning stopped leaving the dragon to glowing with sparks flying around its body. I wonder what would happen if i touch it again. I reached my hand out again but this time i hesitated every time I heard thunder over head. I placed my hand firmly on the dragon and when I touched it lightning surged throughout my body. Sparks of lightning surrounded my body entirely and i felt like I was empowered by the lightning. Everything that was once sore was bursting with energy. I unlatched my hammer off my back and held it in my hand. The hammer that I used to have a hard time holding is now light as a feather. I walked over to a tree that was as large as the Skrill that was lying right behind me and swung my hammer at the tree. The hammer knocked a giant block clean from the tree causing it to fall over. I stared at the giant tree in disbelief and looked back at the dead dragon. I walked over to it and I can feel my legs starting to give out causing me to fall on top of the dragon. I can't muster up any strength to get up. My chest starts to throb again and the soreness in my legs started to become more and more painful. I rolled over on top of the dragon and stared up at the stormy sky watching the lightning dance in the sky. "I guess you and me are not so different anymore. I'm just a monster not human, not dragon." I said to the dragon as if she could hear me.

I see can bolts of lightning strike at the top of the waterfall and then another. What in Thors name is happening now. Bolts of lightning are constantly striking the waterfall causing the water to spray everywhere. Between the bright lights and the water i had to look away and stayed like that for what felt like ages. When the sound of the thunder stopped i opened my eyes to see a giant lightning bolt strike me this time. The flash of light scared me and before i could even flinch it was over. I opened my eyes and can feel the same energy I did early but only a hundred times stronger. I got up off the dragon and when i stood up there was an unnerving silence. The thunder and lightning stopped leaving me in the dark in utter silence. A high pitch whining noise came from the waterfall. The noise startled me but for some reason I felt like I was pulled to the noise like I knew who or what it was. I gave myself a running start and when I sprinted to the water my legs felt light as feathers. I sprinted with unbelievable speed when i got to the water i jumped as far as i could. I could feel my legs tense up as the pushed off the floor and then i could feel nothing but air. I looked down at the floor and was shocked i had sent myself flying easily 50 feet in the air and at the last second, I looked forward to see that i was heading straight for the waterfall. "Oh Odin's gate." Was all i could say as i hit the waterfall and was sent flying through the cave behind it.

I landed in the Skrill's nest again and I barely managed to stop myself by grabbing the rim of the nest. I look up to see a baby skrill just inches from where i landed. The dragon was no bigger than a sheep. The baby looked just like its mother except it had a shorter neck with a much broader build and bright sapphire eyes. "Wow deja vu." I said as i was slowly trying to sit up. The dragon ran and jumped on top of me causing me to flinch and close my eyes. The dragon started to sniff me ferociously making sure not to miss a spot and practically pinning me to the floor with its nose. It suddenly backed up and ran off deeper in the cave where there was no light. I can hear purring and clicking off in the cave. Maybe i should get out of here before it comes back. I slowly got up trying not to make a noise and i slowly raise my foot to step over a broken egg. When my foot stepped down behind the egg i could hear the cave go silent. I start to move slowly again turning towards the exit and before i could raise my foot i was thrown to the ground from behind. I rolled over to see three Skrills rubbing their faces into my chest. The one i saw earlier jumped off and started to lick my face causing me to laugh hysterically. "Stop it haha stop it that tickles." They finally stopped after what felt like hours of tickle torture. The first dragon laid down next to me and placed its head on my chest. I leaned forward to see the other two resting their head on my thighs. The one on my left was the spitting image of the mother and the one on my right looked just like the first but wasn't as broad. "I guess I could live like this." I said as i laid back down with the dragons laying on top of me.


	6. Hiccup's guilt

I ran through the village searching for Elliott. "Elliott where are you? Im sorry i was just caught off guard." I screamed out through the village. "What did you do?" I heard someone yell from a distance. I looked around and can see Astrid in her window glaring at me as if i killed her pet. "Elliot may have gotten the impression that i think hes a monster." I said looking at the ground cause i was unable to meet her gaze. "WHAT!" She screamed so loud that it could even wake my dad from his drunken coma." She jumped from her second story window and landed flawlessly. She ran at me as if to kill a pest and the look in her eyes could tell everyone in the world to run away. "What do you mean he thinks hes a monster!" She said with great anger which frightened me causing me to flinch.

"When we were walking his bandages came undone so he asked me to redo them. When i did all of his burns and wounds had completely healed and he started to cough up blood and it was glowing. I didn't know what to do i was dumb struck." I said frantically and held my arms out and closed my eyes as if to defend myself. I peeked my eyes out and saw Astrid with the same dumb struck look i had. "See i had the same look." I said with confidence. "I don't care hes your twin and what do you think will happen if he thinks his own twin is afraid of him. And if anything happens to him because you were scared. I'll make sure you live the rest of your miserable life afraid of your own shadow!" She yelled as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and her blue eyes stared into mine with such intensity that i winced under the pressure. "Ok i understand but we need to find him cause I don't know what he would do in the situation." I said trying to find anyway to get away from her stare. "Ok but do you have any idea where he would be?" She asked as she threw me from her grip.

"He asked me to take him to the waterfall that we found him at so I guess we could try there." I suggested as I slowly walked towards the forest. " Ok we better get someone to help us." She said as she ran into her house. It was about ten minutes before she came out with her axe in hand with Gobber following her. "Ok i told him but i don't know how much stuck." She said as she looked between me and Gobber. "Why was he at your house?" I asked confusingly looking at her. "He was too wasted from the Skrill's death party to walk home and i couldn't carry him to his house so i let him sleep on the couch." She said as she tried to sober up the very drunk viking. We walked over to the forest after we sobered Gobber up enough so he could walk on his own. I grabbed a branch of wood and held it over a torch that was sitting on the edge of the forest. We started walking through the dense woods and after what felt like hours of us walking and getting lost twice we finally found the waterfall.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Elliott are you here? If you don't show yourself Astrid is going to kill me." I looked back at Astrid and Gobber and shrugged my shoulders. "Go away." I heard Elliott voice echo but couldnt tell where from. "No I'm not going home till i drag you to bed." Astrid screamed searching the forest trying to find him. "I'm not going home, I'm a monster and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." He shouted with such frustration that it made my heart sink. Its my fault he feels like this and there's nothing i can do but apologize. "Elli-" I was cut off by the sounds of a loud whine that didn't sound human. Something jumped from the waterfall and landed near the edge of the forest. "Hic read the note i left on my desk and you'll understand." I can hear Elliott's voice from the dark mass that just jumped 100 feet from the waterfall. I ran over as fast as i could to him but before i could even get halfway he disappeared into the forest. I stumbled into the forest and fell into a bush. I punched the ground hard with frustration and screamed out "Elliott I'm sorry, please don't leave." I pulled my arm back to punch the floor again but a large hand grabbed my arm.

"Lets leave him be lad." I heard Gobber spoke from behind me. He helped me out of the bush and over to the clearing. I looked up at Gobber and his once drunk face is now serious and very sober, he is even walking straight. We walked back over to Astrid who was frozen in place still staring at the waterfall. "I think we should keep what has happen to ourselves dont'cha think so young'ns? He said as he looked at the both of us and we nodded our heads in disbelief of what had happen. "Gobber do you know what's happened to Elliott? And how he was able to jump and run like that?" I asked looking at Gobber hoping he would know what was happening.

"Aye lad i might know something but its more of a fairy tale than anything." He said sitting down on a log that was on the floor at the edge of the clearing and before continuing he let out a long sigh. "There are legends of warriors that gained the power of dragons from the gods themselves. These warriors are known as Dragonborn. According to the legend they take the very soul of the dragons and use their powers as if it was their own. Now i have never seen or heard of anything like this being true. From what you have told me and the fact that he was given life after being struck by lightning. I would say that the legends of the Dragonborn are true but as i said these are legends we don't know what is true and what isn't." He finish with a sad look on his face looking down at the ground. "So what you're saying is he may have the Skrill's soul and have its power?" Astrid asked staring at Gobber with a confused look on her face. " Aye but like i said i don't know how much of the legend is true. Elliott is in a position where no one can understand what hes going through and is afraid of what we may think." Gobber said looking up at us and continued. "So i think it be best if we leave him be and wait for him to come home when he is ready." He stood up and walked over to us and wrapped his burly arms around us and gave us a big hug.

"What do we tell Stoick?" Astrid asked as we seperated from the hug. /spanOf course, dad will never understand or let Elliott stay out in the forest under any circumstance. "Lets just tell him he stole a boat and ran away. There's no one guarding the boats because everyone is drunk from the feast. So all we got to do is take a small boat and sink it." I said in a confident tone that shocked even myself. "That could work. Nice thinking lad." Gobber said with enthusiasm as he looked at me. "Ok if we are going to do this then lets do it quick before everyone sobers up." Astrid said as she started to run to the village and we followed behind. The moon showed itself from behind the black clouds as the storm moved to the far side of the island. The moon lite the path enough for us to stay on the trail the whole way and before we knew it we were back at the village.

The village was dead quiet and there wasn't a sign of anyone outside. We snuck through the village and went straight to the docks There were two guards sitting by the docks acting as look outs when we got closer we say that it was Mulch and Bucket. Mulch looks like my dad but is half his height, without all the braids and his deep scottish accent. Bucket is a tall skinny man with long blond hair with a bucket as a hat. We hid behind a pile of boxes before they saw us. "What do we do now?" I asked as i looked at them with a worried look on my face. Astrid rolled her eyes at me and pushed me aside. "Ill take care of it just sit there." She dove into the water when the guards weren't looking and we waited for her to pop her head up but she didn't surface. We sat there and waited for about 5 minutes before we say her surface by a small row boat. She rowed the boat around the cliff and then you could barely hear the sound of wood snapping. I looked at Gobber who was laughing. "Come on lad lets go home I'm sure the lass can handle the rest." He said as he popped his head over the box to make sure the coast was clear. "I guess your right." I said as i looked back at the cliff that Astrid hid behind and can see her swimming back. Gobber grabbed my shirt and pulled me as he darted away from the docks to make sure no one saw us.

When we knew it was safe we waited for Astrid at the edge of the village that leads to the docks. As we waited i couldn't help but think about Elliott and my dad like what will Dad do when i tell him Elliott left and how long will Elliott be away for? My mind was racing through questions that had no answer. I snapped out of my trance when i heard Astrid yell at me, "So you can't even help a girl out of the water?" I turned around to see Astrid soaking wet and a really strong punch in the arm that made me fall over. "Owwwww sorry but we figured it was best to not get caught just sitting behind a box waiting." I said sarcastically which was met by a kick in my knee. I laid down holding my knee waiting for the pain to go away. "Owww violence isnt the answer!" I said after i got feeling in my knee which is now throbbing. " UM news flash we're vikings violence solves everything." She said rolling her eyes as she walked away from me and disappeared into the village.

I looked at Gobber and got up using the side of a box as support. "I have no clue why he has a crush on her, I think hes mad." I said moaning in pain as i attempted to walk towards the center of the village. Gobber followed behind me and as we walked straight to my house the sun slowly ascended over the horizon. I can't believe we stayed out all night I'm so tired. We stopped in front of the door and i looked straight at Gobber. "What am i going to tell Dad? I mean right now Elliott is the perfect son that killed a Skrill and now he's stuck with this fishbone." I said gesturing all of myself. "No lad he's just proud of him for doing something that is unheard of for a 10 year old. You need to understand he cares for you guys a lot hes just showing it the viking way." He said with a big grin on his face. "Don't you worry lad I'll talk to him you just go to sleep." He said as he walked past me opening the door. I followed behind him and without a single word we parted ways. I ran upstairs straight to my room and jumped on my bed enjoying the softness of the blankets. I haven't slept in my bed since my birthday because I had to stay at the elder's hut to help take care of Elliott. I can hear Dad screaming at Gobber downstairs along with the sound of something breaking and Gobber calming him down. I'm so glad i didn't tell him, I don't even want to know what would have happened if he found out the truth. I laid there in bed and drifted to sleep as the sound of silence crept through the house.


	7. Elliott's Decision

Elliott's Decision

I ran through the forest as fast as i could while i was carrying the three baby dragons. The biggest one crawled onto my back as i ran while the other two stayed on my side as they held onto my shoulder with their wings. We ran for several minutes until i stopped at a clearing to catch my breath. I sat down on a tree that fell over and leaned back onto a big boulder. The three dragons started to play by tackling each other and rolling all over the grassy floor. "Haha you three are something else. I guess not all dragons are bad." I said laughing at the three cute dragons as they looked at me and cocking their head to the side. I guess I should give you guys names."

I said staring at the biggest one as he picked up a rock twice his own size. I pondered for a second or two before the name just came to me. "Ill call you Manning which means powerful and valiant." I said to Manning as he looked at me and as i told him, he threw the rock and jumped in the air as if to show his approval. "I'll take that as a yes." I said with a laugh before I moved on to the next one that was the spitting image of their mother. Shes majestic and agile as she stands her ground against her brothers. I looked at her and held my chin as I pondered possible names. "Hmmmm ill call you Freya for your strong will and beautiful nature." I said as she pushed Manning over on to the floor as she ran over to me and hid from him behind me. Manning chased Freya around me and as they were running i can see the third one staring at the other two. He ran through the bushes with such speed that it made the other two look like they were walking. He disappeared behind the bushes the other two stopped as they tried to find their brother through the bushes. I can see one bush moving around and I stared at it with the other two by my side as they looked at each other and back at the bush. The forest grew quiet as we stared at the bush that looked like it was dancing in a storm and then the bush stopped. We concentrated on the bush more and moved a little closer and when i stepped closer something jumped on my back causing me to fall to the floor. I quickly rolled over as if to defend myself and to my surprise it was the third dragon which had pinned Freya and Manning. Without a second thought i said, "Ill call you Bryce cause your swift and cunning."

He looked at me and cocked his head at me. Manning threw him off of his back and the two started wrestling each other while Freya watched the two and then looked at a bush. She charged at the bush and dove into it head first and before i knew it she came out with a rabbit in her mouth. She walked up to her brother and growled to get their attention and when they heard her they ran to her. They grabbed a piece of the rabbit and split it evenly between themselves. "I guess you guys are hungry, we should get some food. Lets go fish up some grub and if we hurry we can get back to the village i can steal a boat." They looked at me as they licked the blood from around the edge of their mouth. "Lets go get some food guys." I said as i turned to the forest and started to run into it. The three dragons ran next to me with ease as i sprinted as fast a i could with my newly found speed. Manning was flying with Freya while Bryce was running and only flapping his wings to help him jump over fallen trees in the path. I tried to stay in the moonlight as a ran so that i could see where i was running.

We ran to the very edge of the village by the docks and as i look over the cliff i can see Hiccup and Gobber on the docks. They were staring at a boat that was leaving the docks and I squinted my eyes hard so I could see who was leaving. The boat was to dark to see but it was coming my direction. I ran down the side of the of the cliff so I could see who was leaving. I looked back and saw the three dragons trying to follow me. "Stay here guys I'll be right back." I said hoping that they could understand me and thankfully they did. I went down the cliff again and when i got to the bottom I could see Astrid rowing the boat around the cliff.

I braced myself and jumped over to the boat when it got close enough. I startled her and after she realized it was me she punched me in the arm. "Holy Odin's beard you scared the crap out of me." She exclaimed as she calmed herself down. I grabbed my shoulder and looked up to her. "Why do you gotta be so violent." I said as i chuckled a little. "That's what you get for scaring me." She said as she sat back down to relax. "Sorry so why are you stealing this fine little boat." I said to her as i sat next to her. "I stole it so that we don't have to tell your dad about whats happening to you. Hiccup is gonna tell him you ran away so that way when you come home you don't have to worry about people giving you any problems." She took a deep breath and let out a sigh before continuing. "I don't want you to leave. I already thought we lost you and now that i got you back your leaving me and everyone that cares about you." Her voice was shaky like as if she was about to cry.

I reached out and held her hand in mine and with my other hand i held her chin so she would look me in the eyes. "I don't want you to worry i promise ill come back after I figure out what's going on with me. I'm scared of what'll happen if i stay in the village and I think it'll be better if I stay in the forest by myself until I'm ready." I said while staring straight into her eyes and as I spoke I could see the tears in her eyes starting to form. I took my thumb and wiped the tear from her eye. "So when are going to come home so that i can punch you again?" She asked as she placed her hand on top of mine that is on her cheek. "I promise the longest i'll be gone is five years." I told her which caused her to drop her jaw. "Why so long." She yelled as she sat there next to me which hurt my ear. "I'm not gonna tell you a week when i don't know how long it'll take. Its not like anyone can tell me how long it will take to get this straightened out." I said as i sadly looked at my feet.

"Wait Gobber told us about a legend that he thinks might be what's happening to you." As she said it I could feel hope and excitement fill my face. "What's the legend?" I almost shouted as i asked while i looked her in the eyes. She blushed at the intensity of my eyes as they stared into hers. "Gobber said there were warriors named Dragonborn that take the souls of dragons and take their powers for their own." She explained the legend and as she did the problems from before made so much sense. I felt so stupid for not realizing it earlier and before I could finish my thought process she got up and hugged me so hard i couldn't breath. I hugged her back and stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. I broke the hug and when i pushed back she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close enough for our noses to touch. "I guess I'll see you later." She whispered as she pressed her lips against mine and before i could even find a thought in my head she pulled away. I was shocked and couldn't help but stare at her as she waved and dove into the water.

The boat ran into the side of the cliff which snapped me out of my trance and I grabbed the oars and started to row. As i rowed to shore the thought of the life I was leaving behind weighed heavy on my heart. I don't know when I'll be able to come home i don't even know if they will except me the way i am now that i am a Dragonborn. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes as the thoughts came rushing through my head. The boat came ashore and before i could even step off of the boat the three dragons jumped on top of me. The three dragons overfilled the boat as they all fought for the top of the pile. "You guys are killing me hahaha." I said while i was tickled by their tails as they brushed by me.

They finally calmed down when Manning pinned everyone under him so that no one could move. I pulled myself from under them and leaned against the side of the boat. The three dragon laid down as their wings and tails intertwined with each other. The three dragons looked at me with what appeared to be happiness in their eyes. "I guess it won't be too lonely and boring with you guys." I paused with a long sigh and a deep breath. "Lets go have our own adventures and see where the flow takes us guys." I said as i looked at the sun slowly rising over the horizon.


End file.
